KHR Song Drabbles
by SheDreamsFiction
Summary: Songs that related to our favorite characters! More to come soon. Reader x Character!
1. Chain Girl

**Story based off ****Chain Girl**** by Miku Hatsune. Yes, Vocaloid.**

Disclaimer: **Do not own song or Character.**

x-x-x

How did this happen to me. When did these chains appear? I've known him since he was the deadly prefect of Namimori. Because of him, I gave up my dreams and throw away my friends. But he never loved me, never. What will it take to free myself from his chains, my puppeteer?

"_Hibari-Sama…"_

"_Hn."_

"_What would you do if I left, just asking."_

"… _[Name] Do you really think I would let you leave?_

"_..No, Hibari-Sama."_

Even if you do love him, even if he didn't love you, you can't leave because who else would love you? It was pitiful. Someday, this all would drive me crazy.


	2. Love is War

**Story based off ****Love is war**** by Miku Hatsune.**

Disclaimer: **Do not own song or character.**

**x-x-x**

Why wasn't I good enough? What made her so special…? Look at me. I love you! Love you! You were the first to love me after being alone for so long. To show me what it's like to feel love. So why do you keep looking at her…

"_Kufufu. what are you doing [name]?"_

"_Mukuro-Sama! I was…just..."_

"_Kufufu, no need to be shy. Come here to my arms [name]."_

I decided I won't let her take you away from me. I will get your attention back. Someone you could be proud of, just like the rest of them. I wont stop, not until I feel you lips upon mine once again.


	3. Spice!

**Story based off ****Spice!**** by Rin Kagamine.**

Disclaimer: **Do not own song or character.**

x-x-x

There was something about this man, something that got me addicted. It wasn't the crocked smile he gave, how hid his face when he was right, or even the way he looked his is crisped suit every day.

"_I will devour you."_

"_I love you Reborn."_

"_Hn. Are you sure [name]?"_

It was an excuse. He told me from the start, not to fall for him. I was addicted to the way he tasted. The intoxicating feeling he gave me sent me to the edge. But I know, He will never love me back. But for now… this would do just fine.


	4. So Contagiously

**Story based off ****So Contagiously**** by Acceptance. This is told in Tsuna POV.**

Disclaimer: **I don't own song or character.**

I thought I love her. But it was all puppy love. I was scared; I never felt something so strong before. But in the end she loved me with everything she had to offer me. I was happy, for once something right had right in my life.

"_Umm… [name]…?"_

"_Yes, Tsu-Kun?"_

"_I…um... I love you!"_

"_I'm happy to hear that Tsu-Kun, really happy."_

I had something to get out of bed, some one to hold me when I fell, she's everything I wanted. I could never get enough of her she was so contagiously addicting. The light kisses, laughter we shared. I wanted her for myself, keeping her away from those who wish to steal [name] from me.


	5. Melt

**Story based of ****Melt**** by Miku Hatsune.**

Disclaimer: **I do not own song or Character.**

**x-x-x**

I'm so surprised that he even notices me. So many girls try to cling to him, but…I'm the special one. When I decided to my cut you noticed it right away. You like it but you liked the way I was before. That made me so happy to hear those words.

"_It looks like its raining hard."_

"_Yea…Why don't we share an umbrella [name]!"_

"_Wh- Are you sure? I could just give you mine."_

"_Maa. I don't want to leave a nice girl out in the rain."_

"_O…ok."_

Our walk wasn't like the rest of those walks we had. It was sweet. Our hands where touching while we both were holding that umbrella. After that, well, our relationship blossomed.


	6. Kokoro

**Story based on Kokoro by Rin Kagamine**

Disclaimer: **I don't own the song or character.**

X-X-X

I've felt things. I've never been happy or sad in my life. I've just walked around with a blank face. That is until I saw someone. He was interesting to me. I could place what this feeling is. I've never felt it before.

"_Ah! [N-Name]"_

"_Tsunayoshi… How do you know my name?"_

"_Eh? You're in my class, how can I not know."_

"_I see…"_

"_Y-You know, I've never seen with anyone, w-would you like to be friends?"_

Right then it was like a tightly shut box had opened up. He was the key and my heart was the box. I couldn't help but smile really bright and agreed to be his friend.


	7. Break Your Heart

Story based off the song **Break Your Heart **by **Taio Cruz **

Disclaimer: **I do not own character or song.**

x-x-x

I should have known. He told me after all. But in the end what he said was true. He would break my heart. I tried so hard to please him, but it never satisfy him.

"_Geeze. How stupid. Another one. But fine, I'll give you a try."_

"_R-Really?"_

"_Yes, but listen to me. I'm hard to please. I'll only hurt you."_

"_I-I can deal with that."_

He told me from the start, and I never listened. He is a heart breaker as the other girls say.


	8. Puppy Love

I do not own the song **Puppy Love **by **Perfume**.

Disclaimer: ** I do not own song or character.**

x-x-x

Tsundere! That's what Hibari Kyouya is. If I can just get close enough to him and not get killed, I'm sure I would be able to get him to open up! But all tempts have failed me. All ended with a tonfa. I know it's only a matter of time before he opens up.

"_Hibari Kyouya! Today is the day!"_

"_Tch. Stupid herbivore. Your annoying me. I'll bite you to death."_

"_Don't be scared to open up to me. I promise I won't hurt you!"_

Lets just say, I ended up in the hospital for that one. But… It wasn't as bad as the last time I was in. I think I'm making some progress.


	9. All Around Me

Story base on **All Around Me **by **Flyleaf**

Disclaimer: ** I do not own song or character.**

x-x-x

You don't know how much I need you. I need you so bad. After you left It never was never the same. But I can still feel you all around me. It so sad. I cant help but care. You promised me… here I am, alive, and waiting for you.

"_Give me you hand [Name]. I promise… I'll never leave you. As long as your alive"_

"_Mukuro…"_

"_Kufufufu"_

Want you so much. My tongue dances when I call your name out in the darkness. I'll forever hold my hands out because…I feel you, I feel you on my finger tips. Hurry back soon, Mukuro.


End file.
